the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 Jan 2018
00:03:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 00:03:16 CHAT UsurperKing: Nothing 00:03:16 CHAT UsurperKing: Wb o/ 00:03:16 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 00:03:17 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 00:03:17 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 00:03:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: !test 00:03:17 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 00:03:17 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: +runtime 00:03:17 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 has been running for 0 days, 11 hours, 9 minutes, and 52 seconds. 00:03:21 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 00:03:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Welp, he refreshed gah. 00:03:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Almost half a day running straight. 00:06:02 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:08:04 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:09:34 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:11:36 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:43 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:11:59 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 00:12:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey MCR! O/ 00:12:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:12:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 00:14:11 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:14:32 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:15:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Falco! o/ 00:15:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 00:16:06 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 00:18:00 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:18:01 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 00:18:48 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:02 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 00:19:07 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Korra 00:19:14 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 00:19:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:19:16 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 2 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 00:19:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 00:22:08 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:07 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:24:20 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:24:33 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:25:58 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:26:05 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:26:44 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:28:04 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:29:13 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:30:32 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:31:45 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:33:14 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:36:10 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 00:36:15 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ah 00:36:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Freezy! o/ 00:36:25 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Mess has a Legend of Zelda avatar! 00:36:33 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Very Good! 00:37:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. 00:38:27 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:08 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:01 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:27 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:41:58 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 00:42:09 CHAT Qstlijku: Is Discord down for anyone else? 00:42:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 00:42:28 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 00:43:19 CHAT C.Syde65: Only one of my servers is down. 00:43:30 CHAT C.Syde65: A server that Ember owns. 00:43:37 CHAT C.Syde65: The Star Aura one to be exact. 00:43:52 CHAT C.Syde65: It's back up now for me. 00:44:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ye. 00:44:06 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:44:28 CHAT C.Syde65: http://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/Poll:Do_you_prefer_Lemons_or_Limes%3F 00:46:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: voted already 00:47:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, okay. 00:49:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: I voted already too 00:51:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just voted. 00:57:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban?page=User%3ALight+Matter (therp_ 00:57:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (therp) 00:58:47 CHAT Hart New Bob: Why did that ping me??! 01:00:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: spongebob? 01:01:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bob? 01:01:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: That pinged me 01:01:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: because it had bob in the link 01:02:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: ye probably true 01:02:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: just like message pings me 01:06:51 CHAT C.Syde65: Yep. 01:07:33 CHAT C.Syde65: C. used to ping me, but I removed it from my pings. Because I got pinged too many times when users said things with c. in them that weren't actually directed at me. 01:13:00 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:14:04 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:17:32 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:19:53 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:21:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 01:33:20 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:41 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:35:23 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:35:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 01:48:50 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:49:52 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 01:50:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 02:03:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: because it had bob in the link 02:03:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: ye probably true 02:03:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: just like message pings me 02:03:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Yep. 02:03:29 CHAT C.Syde65: C. used to ping me, but I removed it from my pings. Because I got pinged too many times when users said things with c. in them that weren't actually directed at me. 02:03:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 02:03:29 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:03:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 02:03:29 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 02:03:30 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 02:06:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good... 02:06:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !rate being sick 02:06:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Messenger of Heaven, I'd give being sick a 2/10. 02:07:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: more like 02:07:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: 0/10 02:07:15 CHAT C.Syde65: ^ 02:07:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: eh I guess the 2 is because you don't have to go to school when your sick 02:08:54 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 02:09:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Although I personally wasn't one of those students that disliked school. 02:10:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: !rate having a sore throat 02:10:23 CBOT BrickleBot: Hart New Bob, I'd give having a sore throat a 3/10. 02:11:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Sore throats. The worst parts of having colds. 02:14:08 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:22:19 CHAT Hart New Bob: And the strange part is, 02:22:49 CHAT Hart New Bob: I was playing a game last night and I remembered when I had a sore throat on a certain level once 02:26:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: that happens 02:27:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 02:27:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: doing something that takes using your brain like gaming can cause your body to forget for a bit 02:35:22 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:35:30 CHAT UsurperKing: Hey 02:35:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, UsurperKing. 02:35:53 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 02:36:49 CHAT UsurperKing: Ugh 02:36:52 CHAT UsurperKing: im tired af 02:37:00 CHAT UsurperKing: ima bout to sleep 02:37:24 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:38:21 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:38:41 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:38:49 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:39:44 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:40:18 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mario! o/ 02:40:21 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:40:34 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:40:41 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 02:40:48 CHAT UsurperKing: Sogh 02:41:12 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:42:03 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:42:27 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:43:01 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: I drank like 5 bottles of water today :| 02:53:01 CHAT C.Syde65: You probably feel a bit water logged if you get what I'm saying. 02:58:19 CHAT UsurperKing: Aigyt im headdin out 02:58:40 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 02:58:45 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:58:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. o/ 02:59:33 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:59:45 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:00:30 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 03:01:01 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:23:42 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mario! o/ 03:23:42 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 03:23:42 CHAT UsurperKing: Sogh 03:23:42 CHAT Hart New Bob: I drank like 5 bottles of water today :| 03:23:42 CHAT C.Syde65: You probably feel a bit water logged if you get what I'm saying. 03:23:42 CHAT UsurperKing: Aigyt im headdin out 03:23:42 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 03:23:43 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 03:23:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. o/ 03:23:43 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 03:23:47 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:26:45 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 2016 04 23